Left 2 Die
by Petty Officer First Class Boo
Summary: In the post apocalyptic world, a survivor group is separated upon entering a town. This is a story bridging the gap of the first Left 2 Die RP and the upcoming sequel. This is the story of SEAL Team Six's only surviving member, Petty Officer First Class Jacob "Bones" Graves and how he found love in the post apocalyptic world of Left 4 Dead.


AN: This story is mainly to introduce a new character and bridge the gap between the current RP we have going in the FanFiction forums and the next up and coming one. It explains where the group has been and how it ended up where they are. And as always, read and review.

* * *

Left 2 Die

It has been six months since the infection had spread and three months since Petty Officer First Class Jacob "Bones" Graves joined a thriving town. The former SEAL Team Six sniper was leading a team of four rookies on a usual perimeter patrol. Around the town located in Kentucky were massive amounts of forests. It was thick enough to protect the fledgling town and keep away prying eyes. Bones had deemed it safe enough for his group of survivors to stay in.

Andrew, Bonnie, Dallas, Summer, Glow and he had been running away from a military camp they were brought to. Funnily enough, the military group didn't trust a SEAL Team Six member in the slightest. Most of the Special Forces operators had either gone rouge or died. The only ones running the camps were standard infantry or a mix between medical corps and maintenance. It made was easy to get out since they were in the midst of an infected horde invasion. Among it, were giant supercharge tanks that tore through the high walls of the military base.

It wasn't hard to get away.

Charlie, Louis, Beth and Amy were the names of the kids Bones led in the patrol. They were barely eighteen. All of them were pushed into holding a gun and defending their town. Their parents were here with them, lucky kids. Their dads were trained by Bones to become proficient militia soldiers in order to defend their families and town. They couldn't take on military forces, but at least they'll do somewhat well against bandits and looters.

Being one of the most experienced military members the town has, Bones was made security chief of the town and was separated from the rest of his old survivor group. It had been nearly two and a little over half months since he'd seen any of them. But he wasn't complaining, food, shelter, civilization. It was enough to keep him going. He heard a groan from one of the boys behind them.

"This is boring," Charlie moaned, "why do we have to do this stuff…"

"Grow up Charlie. You can't just do nothing like before the outbreak," Amy, one of the more the hardened and responsible one of the four, berated the seventeen year old.

"You can't sit in a chair and play Call of fucking Duty anymore. You work to survive," Bones growled.

"Well I'm not a soldier like you are…" Charlie muttered under his breath.

Bones ignored to comment. Soldier, police officer, office worker, housewife, whoever, they were forced to become a soldier in the era of the walking dead. Everyone old enough to hold a weapon was taught to use one. He'd seen the younger kids still in kindergarten shooting on a daily basis. And it was Bones who taught them to shoot. One of the military members and Senior Operations Officer, Sergeant Ronald Douglas, had transported plenty of ammunition from a nearby garrison to last the town one large war.

Douglas was former mechanized infantry and rode the Strykers into battle. Now, he was just an ordinary soldier fighting to live another day. Bones gripped his Israeli-made Tavor bullpup rifle. He had switched it out with his personal service rifle, the AUG A3. It was his lucky charm and helped him through many sticky situations. Bones retired the rifle, knowing that it was time for the weapon to rest.

"What was that?!" Louis hissed, spooked by something.

"What?" Bones asked.

Bones stopped in his tracks. Sweat dripped down the soldier's face and onto his olive drab tee. It was burning in the summer of Kentucky. The sound of animals and insects chirping among the forest drowned out most of the sound. But Bones just realized, the forest was deathly silent. His eyes were drawn to the trees behind him. A flock of birds jumped out of the tree, flapping their wings with haste out of their temporary home.

Something was there.

Bones raised his rifle and aimed at the tree the birds were flying out of. He heard a twig snap. It was either a big animal or it was a human waiting to kill them. The SEAL waved for the kids to stay behind him. All four quickly hid behind the soldier. With a flick, Bones placed the rifle off safe and on fire.

"Who's there," Bones said in a voice just loud enough and with force to intimidate the thing behind the trees.

Nothing.

"Who. Is. There. I will shoot if you don't come out with your hands up," Bones said one more time.

Once again, nothing.

Bones squinted, his eyes aiming down the magnified holosight attached to his rifle. The SEAL squeezed the trigger and felt the metal depress smoothly. Douglas had installed a two-stage trigger into the rifle to make it more accurate and boy did it make a world of difference. He felt the trigger harden. Another twitch and the rifle would fire. Just as Bones was about to fire, he heard a voice yell out from inside the trees.

"I'm coming out!" the voice screamed, and it sounded shaken, "Please, don't shoot!"

Out from behind the trunks of the trees came a human female. She was wearing a muddied blue tank top, ripped in some places, hiking pants and desert combat boots. There were cuts and scratches on her arms and face, some were fresh and some had scabbed over. She looked thin, sickly thin, as if she didn't eat for a while. This could be a desperate cry for help or it could be a trap. Bones kept his eyes trained on her, his rifle's sight pointed straight at her skull. One wrong move and the SEAL would perform his famous double tap.

One bullet to the head and one to the chest.

"You're military right?" She asked, voice hoarse, "you've got the American Flag on OpsCore helmet and a plate carrier."

"Amy," Bones ordered, ignoring the girl, "pat her down. Everyone else, fan out and search the area."

"You here alone?" Bones asked.

"Yes!" she squeaked as Amy searched her for weapons.

"She ain't lying! Area's clean!" Louis reported.

Bones lowered his weapon, "what's your name?"

"F-Fiona Wilkinson," she stuttered.

Wilkinson, was she related to his spotter Helios? Surely it was a coincidence, Howard Wilkinson or Helios to his team never talked about his family. Bones pushed the thought out of his mind and waited for Amy to finish the search.

"She's clear," Amy stated as Bones nodded.

"Alright," Bones ordered, "we're leaving."

"Wait, what? No!" Fiona exclaimed, "I ran for three days from the infected not to just have someone leave me!"

"We don't have enough place in our town okay?" Bones replied turning around to continue his patrol.

"Can't…we spare room for just one person?" Beth piped up, her usually quiet personality carrying her question with a large impact.

Bones looked at Fiona, her red ponytail in frenzied disarray and fresh scratches on her body. What burned into the back of his mind were her defiant green eyes staring into his constantly shifting irises. Bones had a variant of Hetrochromia from birth. It was a genetic defect causing his irises in both eyes to change color from shifting emotions. His teammates in STS (SEAL Team Six) knew how to interpret and read his feelings through his eyes. It also gave him a strange boost to night vision as the rods in his eyes had higher blood flow from the defect.

"Fine," Bones grunted turning around.

"Really?" Fiona asked with surprise.

"It's okay," Amy said with a reassuring smile, "the chief security officer said so."

Fiona ran to keep up with the leaving group. She found herself more comfortable with teenagers than the soldier up at the head. She wondered what was up with him and why he was so up tight. Also, why there was barely any resistance to accepting her into the group. Everyone she came across had either tried to rape the women in the group and kill the men or just plain gunned them down. Whatever it was, she was grateful. Fiona felt dizzy but was keeping up with the patrol.

"For a SEAL Team Six member," Amy whispered to Beth, "he doesn't seem that bad of a guy.

"He's very trustworthy," Beth murmured with a small smile.

"That guy's SEAL Team Six?" Fiona said with surprised.

"And is there a problem with that?" Bones asked with a gruff voice from the front of the patrol.

"No…not at a-" Fiona's voice faded as Bones heard a thud behind him.

"She fainted!" Charlie yelled.

"No Shit Sherlock," Bones replied and quickly ran to the girl.

The SEAL held a finger up to her nose to check if she was breathing, the warm air escaping from his nostrils told him that she was. Then, he pressed his fingers into her neck. Pulse was strong, but the growl from her stomach told him that she was hungry. Maybe she didn't eat and passed out. Whatever it was, she was going to need someone to carry her. The two boys were too scrawny to carry a person and the girls were not going to last long dragging Fiona with her arms around their necks.

Bones lifted Fiona up and placed her on his neck. The soldier had her in a fireman carry. It was still a ways until they arrived at the camp, but he was used to carrying men for long distances. Four years in the teams had made sure of it. In addition to his body armor and rifle, it was a light load. Most of the time Bones would be packing a rucksack full of food, ammunition and combat medicine. An honest face was hard to come by in this post apocalyptical world, he was glad he found someone who looked his age to talk to. It was either someone older than him or younger than him that occupied the town.

At least, he wasn't going to be lonely.


End file.
